Beach Trip
by delenawolves
Summary: Damon and Elena go on a Beach Trip with Klaus and Caroline. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters. Just the plot!

(Line brake)

Elena's POV  
Caroline and I sat in the back of the car. I couldn't believe after all that's happened I could go on a beach vacation with my boyfriend Damon and my friend Caroline…although Caroline had to bring Klaus which didn't sit well with Damon. Damn that man could hold a grudge. Klaus and Damon sat up in the front of the car. Since the flashy car was Damon's, he was at the wheel while Klaus was giving directions, much to Klaus's dismay.

"Make the turn…here." Klaus yelled as we flew by an Exit. Apparently Damon's been driving ever since the original car came out because he made the turn.

"You damn dog. You did that on purpose." Damon accused. Klaus just denied it while suppressing a smile. I turned to Caroline and we both just rolled our eyes. I was feeling thirsty so I grabbed a blood bag from my beach bag.

"Anyone want one?" I offered. Caroline immediately perked up. Even though Damon helped a lot through my transition Caroline was my main support. She understood what I was going through the most. It had been 3 years since my transition and a lot had changed. Stefan left to do god knows what. We broke up before he left though because it wasn't working out. Stefan fell in love with the human me; not the vampire. He could barely look at me. I changed I guess. Damon and I got much closer and I realized he loved me either way. Then we dated and now were taking a lovely beach vacation in Florida.

"Just give me the fucking map!" Damon yelled.

"You will get your bloody map when we get there!" Klaus retorted. This is going to be a long drive.

(Line brake)

After checking in at our suites and unpacking we went down to the beach. I was lying down on the towel when a shadow blocked the sun. I lifted my sunglasses to see Damon smirking.

"You know that no matter how long you lay there your skin will never tan. You will stay pale forever." Damn him talking realistic.

"Wow mood killer. You really are a downer. Well if the sun can't touch me with my ring I guess the ring has to go." I reached for my ring and started to slide it passed my knuckles. A millisecond later my ring was jammed back on my finger and Damon was lying on top of me; all smugness gone.

"You look a lot paler than usual Damon. Do you feel okay?" I asked feigning innocence. He closed the inch between us so his lips were just brushing mine.

"You'll pay for that." He whispered against my lips before smirking. A second later I was slung onto his back.

"Nice ass" I smirked.

"I know."

He was such a cocky asshole. I started thrashing around, but he was older and stronger than me so my effort was useless. Before I could complain he threw me in the water. I came up sputtering salt water. "Damon, what the hell?"

"What?" Now he was the one playing innocent. Well fairs fair I thought as I jumped at him. He fell into the water. When he came up he was chuckling. Damn he's hot wet. I ran my hands through his hair.

"Hey you threw me in first. Fair's fair, but now my mouth tastes like salt. Yuck!" I complained

He stood up and closed the distance between us. "I can change that you know." He murmured as he brought his lips to mine. He tasted like…SALT!

"Damon, you taste like salt too! Gross!" I shoved him off me but he only stumbled 2 steps back. I looked down and saw fish in the water. "Hey look at all these fish. Vampire vision does have its perks!" He smirked at my last comment. "Where are Caroline and Klaus?" I just noticed that I hadn't seen them since we walked onto the beach.

"I don't know. They may be heating it up behind a rock or something." He winked.

"Don't be gross! They probably just took a walk or something." I suggested. I felt something poke my foot. I looked down and saw 2 large claws attached to a crab. I screamed and jumped into Damon's arms.

"Hey princess, what's wrong?" he asked holding me tighter against him.

"There was a…a CRAB… with huge claws!" He chuckled while pressing his lips against my head trying to get me to calm down. It would have worked except he laughed at me.

"Not funny Damon!" I glared at him

"Yeah it kind of is. Doubleganger, werewolves, vampires, and witches; not a problem, but a crab is a problem. You are special." He laughed at his own comparison. I didn't think it was funny though. I felt him start to carry us back to shore.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I don't want you to get eaten by a crab so I'm taking you to our room…so I can eat you."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, but they widened when I processed them. "No you're not getting any because you've been a real meanie"

"I'm sure you'll change your mind after our shower" I looked up to catch a wink before he zipped off to our room.

(Line brake)

**This idea came to me on my beach vacation. I hope you review. I'm keeping it a one shot right now but I might come back to it and continue the idea. Again it depends on the want for more. But for now I hope you like it. –delenawolves-**


End file.
